Bloody Roses
by EveDuncan2
Summary: You all can guess how Nny feels about the holiday in general. But the way the moronic scum of the Earth act on this particular day... it's enough to drive him insane. Well, more so than usual.


Johnny's P.O.V.

I was sitting at a park on one of the putrid benches that had too many stains to attampt to decipher what had caused them all.

Looking around at the filth that had surrounded this certain park today, I could guess what a few of the horrid fluids were.

Everywhere I looked, there were two hormone driven people sticking their tongues down each other's throats. It was just plain... indecent.

What the hell has caused all of this disgusting behavior?

"Happy Valentines Day, sir!" A little blonde girl chirped, holding out a pink rose to me.

I took it, numbly, watching in horror as the little girl made her rounds all throughout the park.

It couldn't be... not so soon! How did I not realize it?!

The vomit inducing holiday had returned once again.

I jumped up and started glaring at all of the couples in turn.

After noticing several people staring at me apprehensivly, I hunched my shoulders and stalked away.

I had to get home before I lost it completely.

"You hang up first." A female's nasily voice giggled.

"No you hang up first." She let out another one of those sickening giggles.

I turned and made my way towards the annoying teen.

"No you hang up-" I cut her off by grabbing the phone and pressing the end button.

"Allow me." I growled and preceded to bashing the bitches skull in with the pink cell.

When she her lifeless form dropped to the pavement I couldn't hold back a little grin.

And the beast was out.

I continued down the sidewalk walking at a slow pace and whistling the theme song to Invader Zim.

"I can't believe he didn't get it for me!" A high pitched wail made me stop short.

"I mean, it's not like I ask for much, you know?" She continued, sobbing on her uncaring friend's shoulder.

"Mmhm." The friend mumbled, texting a way on another one of those horrible cellular devices.

"I just wanted that diamond necklace from Jared's! And he can't even get me that." The brat whined and I felt my eye twitch in annoyance.

"Oh poor you." I began, pulling a knife out, "Mind if I put an end to your little pity party?"

She opened her mouth to scream, but I stuck the blade down her throat and stabbed through the skin, making her shreik come out as a satisfying gurgling noise.

I pulled the knife out and stabbed her in her cold, needy heart.

I looked at the friend, who looked like she was in shock. Good, I wouldn't have to worry about her screaming.

I began with cutting off the two thumbs she had been texting with and then I cut her throat open, shoving the thumbs inside the wound.

I skipped away from the scene, fully believing that I had gotten my hatred for the celebratory day out of my system.

That was until I heard a deep voice speaking quietly to a cowering little girl deep in an alley.

"Get on your knees and open your slutty little mouth." He snarled and the girl shook her head, tears falling freely.

"Don't you want to give me a gift?" He hissed, grabbing a fist full of her hair and throwing her to the ground.

"No! Leave me alone Rodney!" The girl spat, scooting away from him.

I charged at the boy as he started to unbuckle his pants.

I grabbed his shoulder and whirled him around to face me before ending down slightly and castrating him.

He let out a pained shout, that was silenced when I stuck the blade deeply in his stomach, twisting cruelly.

He fell to his knees when I ripped the knife out, causing me to laugh loudly. His dead body now lay on the concrete, a pond of his own blood surrounding him.

I stared at him for a while, admiring my handiwork, before remembering the girl.

My gaze landed on her wide eyed form that was still shuddering on the ground.

I looked down at the rose the child had given to me earlier, now covered in the blood of my four victims.

I held it out to her and gave her a demented smile, "Happy Valentines Day."

She took the flower from me with shaking fingers and I bounced back to the main road in a ridiculously good mood.

Perhaps it wasn't that terrrible of a holiday after all. Easter, on the other hand...


End file.
